Fight
by Holo Phantomhive
Summary: Young dave strider is an albino orphan. waiting for his faithful day.
1. Chapter 1

((this is my first fanfic, and i suck at spelling. deepest appologies for any inconveneince. comments are greatly apriciated. ~Holo))

Your name is Dave Strider. You Are a 15 year old orphan, and we all know how hard it is to be a teen orphan...  
-sigh- you sigh deeply, as the light floods in from one of the few windowes in the red-fern orphanige. You reach for your shades. Not to protect your eyes, but to hide the abormal color. Its hard being albino.

Slowly and tirdly, you pull yourself from your bed. Making your way to the bathroom to fix your natraly white hair. Avoiding the teasing, you get your breakfast and go to your solitary corner. Pulling your black hood over your face to hide your face and hair, you await the arival of the other kids. "weirdo!" "muntant" "freak!" here comes the insults. covering your ears to try and hide the rude remarks. Enough is enough. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" you get up and yell so loud, no one dares to talk. te only noise is your footsteps trying to run out the door. "ah, ah, ah... i dont think so." someone grabed your hood. great, the warden, just your luck. looks like your stuck.

"fine." glaring at the warden you make an agreement and go back to your corner, dodging more remarks and stares. When you finaly reach your corner, your name gets called "DAVEEE!" "what?" you turn around, and see the warden bringing a young blue eyed boy your way. "Dave this is john. He is donating an old hoodie of yours and your the only kid who wears them" you study the neatly folded red hoodie with a symbol on the front, it looks like a gear, from a clock. "thanks..." you take the hhodie and start walking to you corner again but a hand stops you. "arnt you gonna than him?" the warden reminded you. "fine. thank you" you thank the boy in a rude tone. "you dont have to be mean about it..." he spoke. the blue eyed boy spoke. his voice was light and shy. kinda cute... but its not like you liked him or something. youll probaby never see him again... then you notice him staring. "oh um... thanks..." you quickly say. "no problem!" the boy started to walk away. "im john by the way." -you smile at him. "im dave." you havent smiled like that in forever.

john walked out the door. You go and change into the hoodie. it smelt faintly like him, like sweet vanilla cake. before relizing it, you had your face in the hoodie. it was odd, yes, but it smelt amazing. you slipped it on, perfect fit, and headed back to the corner.

((im not sure if ill ever finish this but its short... sorry. was it good? :33))


	2. Chapter 2

((sorry the first one was probably hard to read, i was tired and didn't bother editing it. thank you TheShipperOfShips for the reveiw, im contining this for you. i hope you like it. on to the story!))

3:12 AM. Its rally late and you should be asleep, but for some reason you cant stop thinking of John. Something about him... You didn't think you liked him, but after some questioning, you weren't sure. 'Lets try more questions' you thought to yourself.  
1. Would you be friends with this boy? Yes.  
2. Would you hug him? Yes.  
3. Would you kiss him? I don't know... maybe?  
4. ...  
No. No number four. no more questions. there is only one way to find out if you like him or not. Pondering on this , you slowly drift into a deep slumber.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! There's the alarm clock. Today your plan goes into place. You hurry up and take care of your morning routine. Rushing down stairs before everyone else, you skip breakfast and run to the wardens office. "Oh, hey d-" "WHO WAS THE KID THAT GAVE ME THE JACKET YESTERDAY?!" You yelled louder than you ment... "Well Dave... um...it was John?" she sounded suprised. "-sigh- I know that. I mean is there any way I could contact him?" The warden looked suspicious, glancing at you while looking at some papers. "Yeah... He is coming back tomorrow. He had some old turn tables he has no idea how to use..." "Perfect. thanks." You walk away calmly, and try to fall back asleep, to pass time for tomorrow.

Hoping to fall asleep, you listen to some music on an old i pod. To bad it keeps you up all night instead. SHIT! It's already 7:54 AM! How could you have not noticed! That's why you were so tired... but why couldn't you sleep? No matter, you just herd a door open. You try to stumble out of bed, but while doing so, you fell back down on your bed. Trying to fight sleep, but failing.

Slowly opening your eyes, at 3: 29 PM, you find a note on you.  
Dear Dave,  
Hey! Its John. The Warden said you seemed pretty interested in me. Sooooo... Here is an old phone, and my number! 513-424-2564! Oh, and the turntables are down stairs. You see, my neighbor just recently died, and he has a bunch of cool stuff. but i didnt need any of it so i decided to donate it! And it seems you would like this kinda stuff. You actually kinda make me thing of my neighbor. No one knew his real name, but everyone called him Bro. He had a little brother but they were seperated at a young age... Sad huh? Any ways, text me!  
~ John E.

You quickly pick up the phone and start texting.  
Dave: John? Its Dave.  
John: Oh, hey Dave! i Honestly didn't expect you to text me...  
Dave: John do you live near the orphanage by any chance?  
John: I live a block away, why?  
Dave: Are you allowed out at night?  
John: I'd have to sneak out, but i supose so. Why?  
Dave: Meet me in the ally behind the orphanage tonight. The one near the play ground. Ok?  
John: Sure?  
Dave: Thanks. I have to go now. Bye.  
John: Ok! Bye.

Putting on your black jacket, for stealth, you sit on your bed and wait for tonight. Your phone beeps.  
John: Wait what time?  
Dave: 11:30 sharp.  
John: k.

7 hours... You close your eyes and catch up on sleep.  
9:32 PM. Perfect. You didn't over sleep. In about 2 hours, your going to do the craziest thing ever.  
((What did you think of this chapter? better? this time I edited it. :33))


	3. Chapter 3

((So im back with a new chapter cause someone *cough* Karkat *cough* coulnt wait. enjoy my people!))

You glance up, damn its hard to see in the dark...Its 11:02, John should be here, unless he got cought... that would suck. Footsteps catch you out of your thoughts. Looking up, you see a faint outline of a young boy. "John?" You whisper quietly. "Dave is that you?" You hear the familiar warm sweet voice. Hopping off the slide, you run to the 10 foot tall, barbwire fence. No kid Will ever escape. thoes who tried have been seveirly injured. No one else dares climb it.

Putting your hands up against the fence you look at john and watch as he does the same. "Dave, why did you want me to come here?" You smile at him, question time.  
1. Do you like him? Yes.  
2. Do you love him. Yes

"Hey John?" "Yeah Dave?" "wanna know why i wanted you here?" "Why Dave?" You smirk at his inocense. "I wanted to see you..." John just stared aquardly at your shades. "Dave... theres a spider on you..." You smack his hand away as he tries to remove your shades to rid them of the spider. Unfortunantly its a chain ink fence so his arm was stuck and started to bleed at the force you tried to rid of it. "Shit!" You reach your arms through the fence, carefully removing his. "Dave why did you do that?" You noticed him tearing up. "hold on..." You study the fence. Going over to remover a small latter from the play structer, you place it along the fence and begin to climb. "Dave no! your gonna hurt yourself!" Ignoring the sweat sound, you continue climbing the fence without the latter, until you hit the bard wire...

"FUCK!" As you make your way over, you get covered in scares, loose your balence and fall 10.5 feet to the ground, landing on your side. "Dave? Dave?! DAVE?!" You barly hear johns voice calling out as you drift away into a deep sleep.

"Wha?" You jolt awake, in a place other than the orphanage. "Where am i?" You ask tirdly. "This is my house!" You would know that cute voice anywere. "Oh hey john... what happened?" "Weeeellllll... you tried to climb the fence but fell and got knocked out, do i dragged you to my house and had to take off your close because they were all ripped. I fixed your wounds and 3 hours later you came through!" He stared at you with a cute smile. You smile back a bit, then relize you wernt wearing your shades. or jacket. "FUCK"

"Dave is something wrong?" You aquardly put your hand behind your head. "well... its just Ive never been this unclothed infront of anybody... how are you not wierded out?" John just smiled. "I think its cool."

((nothin special. just some bordom... happy?))


	4. Chapter 4

((Hey guys i got a kitten and ive been really-um...busy?/lazy/ sorry... any who here is another chapter FINALY. ill try and update more. :33 ~Holo))

John looked at dave. "Are you sure your ok?" Dave just stared blankly at him. "I...I don't know... Whats the time?" John looked at the clock. "About 4 am, why?" Dave sat up imediently. "I need to get back. Ill get in so much trouble oh god thell kill me if i dont get back by 6 oh shit thell take away my food thell make me sleep on the floor shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit..." John out a hand on daves Shoulder. "It's ok dude. I have an idea. Does anyone pay attention to you?" Dave made a curious face and responded cautiosly. "nooo?" "Good. hold on." John got on his phone and dialed franticly. ring ring ring, ring ring ring. John put it on speaker. The guy on the other line had a lisp, Dave was weary eyed and half asleep by the time they were done discusing nerdy computer stuff. Then john turned to Dave. "Dave, your staying with me. Sollux was who i called, a friend from school. He is gonna hack the school records so they think your a new student from Texas. He is also hacking the orphanage records so thell think you were adopted by my brother's boy freind Dirk, he is in on the idea. You and him are alot alike so if you want to stay with him once you two meet go ahead, but your not going back to the orphanage. Oh and this also means Dirk is now your leagal gardian, so its best if you stay with him. Sollux is really good at what he does, and if we get caught were going to jale, but if htat does happen with im sure it wont, my sister Jade will bale us out. ok?" Dave blinked. "uh...ok." JOhn nodded in agreement. "Ok then its settled. now get some sleep. Tomorrow ill show you the way to school, but since its Sunday tomorrow, we wont go. You just need to see it and shit. You will also be meeting Dirk." Dave layed down, sighing in relief. "Thanks man. I owe you one...wait what about my stuff thats all at the orphanage?" John called some other kids, then looked back up. "Terezi and nepeta will sneek in and get it. Im assuming the back door is unlocked so thell enter through there. Nepeta Ownes 7 cats and knowes alot about stealth. Shell sniff out were your stuff is, and her and TZ, thats what we all call Terezi, will get it." Dave shut his eyes. "Wow man... thanks." He then slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
